mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Alexandria Meat
, or as he is frequently called, is a main character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman and its sequel Ultimate Muscle (Kinnikuman Nisei). About *Classification: Seigi Chōjin *Homeland: Planet Kinniku (lives in Japan) *Age: 9, 12 (Throne Arc),42 Nisei *Height: 100 cm *Weight: 25 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 500,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Back Drop, Meat's Kids Torpedo, Closed Gate Crush, Tenryu Chop *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 3, Anime Episode 1 Meat is of Planet Kinniku's Churrasco Tribe whom was entrusted by his father Mince to Mayumi Kinniku of the Kinniku tribe for the greater good of the planet. Meat then is sent to Earth to retrieve the long lost prince Suguru Kinniku (Kinnikuman, known as Suguru Muscle in Ultimate Muscle). He wears glasses and has the hiragana characters on his forehead. Also, although a member of the Churrasco Tribe, he has the Kinniku Clan's on his chest that is similar to the old JIS Mark 〄. He serves as Kinnikuman's eyes and personal assistant. In the early days he and Kinnikuman frequently quarrel with one another, usually because of Kinnikuman cowardice and/or laziness. They would also often fight over Mari Nikaidou's affection. Meat has two older sisters, the beautiful and the fat and ugly . His glasses are his weakness, whenever they are broken he ceases to function. Also, when he presses his temple a bright light shines from the Niku characters on his forehead. In Kinnikuman Nisei, he has cryogenically frozen himself, leaving him with an unchanged appearance, so as to serve Kinnikuman's son Mantaro Muscle (Mantaro Kinniku). He refers to Kinnikuman as ( in the earlier chapters) and refers to Mantaro as (Junior in the English manga). After Meat and Mari Nikaidou's reunion, most fans consider them to be a couple, though it has yet to be seen Voice Actors *Minori Matsushima in Kinnikuman *Konami Yoshida in Kinnikuman Nisei *Mike Pollock in Ultimate Muscle (English Dub) Techniques ; : ; : ; : Story Kinnikuman Meat Alexandria was born to Minch of the Churrasco tribe, but due to his high IQ he was given to the Kinniku Clan and raised to be Kinnikuman's faithful servant. At first his parents refused, but reluctantly accepted after they realized it would be better for the sake of justice. After King Tōn took over the Kinniku Clan throne, Meat was dispatched to retrieve Suguru. Unfortunately, upon arrival on Earth, he found that his prince was a pathetic idiot. Despite this, and his failure to defeat Tōn, Meat remained on Earth with his master. When the Choujin Olympics came, Meat was made the official mascot. Upon their return to Planet Kinniku for New Years', Meat was kidnapped by the Horumon Clan, but was freed when Suguru defeated Bibinba. Soon after, everyone (including the now-good Bibinba) returned to Earth, where the Second Olympics were being held. Meat offered advice and support to his master, as with the previous Olympics. After the tournament, the 7 Devil Choujins arrived and challenged Kinnikuman to a fight. He refused, and Buffaloman split Meat into seven pieces (one for each Devil). The only way to get him back would be to defeat the 7 and put his body back together within 10 days. In due time, the Devils were defeated, and Meat was reassembled. The boy continued to assist Kinnikuman through the Golden Mask and Dream Choujin Tag arcs. Initially, he was his master's only teammate in the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne. When Suguru lost to Mixer Taitei, Meat took over and defeated him with a Back Drop. However, he then lost to King The 100 Ton, a loss that would have meant disqualification. However, before that could happen, Terryman and Robin Mask arrived and revealed they had secretly signed up to fight for the team. They defeated Team Mariposa for Kinnikuman. In the next round, Meat was almost damned to Hell by Team Zebra's fighter, The Manriki. He was saved when Warsman leapt from Hell and killed The Manriki. Afterward, Meat was too injured to fight anymore, so he instead looked up information on Kinnikuman Super Phoenix and discovered that either Suguru or Phoenix had a heart disease. Kinnikuman Nisei After Suguru took his rightful throne, Meat was sure evil chojin would return and had Kinkotsuman put him in cryogenic sleep so that he could serve Seigi Choujins of the future. He is awakened by Kinnikuman and Bibinba's son Mantarō, whom he then helps defeat d.M.p member Bone Killer. As with Suguru, Meat accompanies Mantaro nearly everywhere, advising and training him. During the Kajiba no Kuso Chikara Challenge, Meat is unknowingly reunited with his father, who is currently serving as a Planet Kinniku elder. He learns the truth however, moments before Minch is killed by Bone Cold. He accompanied Mantaro to the Choujin Olympics: The Resurrection, where he was paired with Ilioukhine during the final prelimanry round. They worked together as a team and came in second place. After Ilioukhine's semi-finals match with Kevin Mask he almost crashes into the ground and suffers a career ending injury, but Meat gets in the way and saves him. As a result, however, he is too inured to assist Mantarō during his finals match against Kevin. During the Demon Seed Arc, Meat once again has his body separated. This time his body parts will be added to a cauldron and create a new body for General Terror. Through the joint efforts of Mantarō, Kevin, Ilioukhine, Barrierfreeman, Hanzou, and Scarface, his body parts are retrieved and he is put back together. In the Ultimate Choujin Tag Arc, Meat is sent by Harabote Muscle to the Tournament Mountain in order to find the Alexandria Family Library and possibly learn why Kevin Mask is fading away. When he arrives, he finds a statue of his ancestor Musaka. The statue begins speaking to him and then accesses his brain, informing him of everything he needs to know of the situation. Meat then assembles all of the New Generation and announces plans to build a time ship with pieces from the Fujiyama TV Building (parody of Fuji Television) and the Tokyo Jumbo Sight (parody of Tokyo Big Sight) and using the horns of the Jikan (Time) Choujins as fuel. Meat does not go along on the journey for fear that he could create a time paradox if he touches his past self, but he gives Terry the Kid a special pair of glasses to give his past self should trouble arise. (more to come) Career Information ;Profile *Birthdate: January 1, 1970 *Favorite Food: Meatballs, Pote Longs *Family: Minch (father), Medium Rare (sister), Salami (brother-in-law), Galbi Liver (sister) *Blood Type: B *Hobbies: Reading *Theme Song: by Minori Matsushima and by Konami Yoshida ;Championships *2nd Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (10th Place) *4th Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (19th Place) *1st Kinnikuman Nisei Popularity Contest (12th Place) *2nd Kinnikuman Nisei Popularity Contest (6th Place) *1st Kinnikuman Nisei All Choujin Dai Shingeki Popularity Contest (17th Place) ;Titles *20th Choujin Olympics Mascot *Kinniku Suguru and Mantarou's Eyes and Second *Team Kinnikuman: Commander→ Second Guard (First Round)→ Advance Guard (Semifinals, replaced by Warsman)→ Center Guard (Finals, too injured to fight) ;Win/Loss Record *O Franky (Meat's Kids Torpedo) *O Mixer Taitei (Back Drop) *X King the 100 Ton *X The Manriki References *Yudetamago: Kinnikuman Vol. 1~36 (Jump Comics: Shueisha) *Yudetamago: Kinnikuman Nisei Vol. 1~29 (Weekly Playboy: Shueisha) *Yudetamago: Kinnikuman Nisei Ultimate Choujin Tag Arc Vol. 1~ (Weekly Playboy: Shueisha) *Kinnikuman Choujin Daizenshu (Columbia Records) Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Anime and manga sidekicks Category:Fictional cryonically preserved characters it:Alexandria Meat es:Alexandria Meat it:Alexandria Meat ja:アレキサンドリア・ミート